


Her Vanguard

by XionKuriyama



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance, pls love these two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XionKuriyama/pseuds/XionKuriyama
Summary: "You're her Vanguard!"Aichi Sendou may figure out the full implication's of Shin's statement in some time. For now, Misaki makes him happy, and that is enough for the both of them. Even if they do feel something rising up more and more every time they meet.Aichi/Misaki drabble collection.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting into this series so hard but please, please, please love this pairing and give them more fics. They are OTP and I love them so, so much. So does my friend. We are starving. For just pennies a day
> 
> This first drabble takes place immediately after Image 7 of the reboot anime. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Cardfight!! Vanguard belongs to Bushiroad. I do not stand to profit from this work in any way.

"I still haven't actually agreed to join your team."

Aichi sighed, considering what to say to Misaki's protest. "I mean... are you saying that you don't want to be in the team?"

Misaki opened her mouth... but then, she hesitated, tilting her head back and forth between her shoulders, as if weighing pros and cons. "...I don't have a definitive answer on that," she said. "I guess I just don't like being dragged into things without being asked about it first."

Aichi smiled sheepishly and nodded, scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry about that...! Well... the choice is pretty much yours, then. I'm certainly not going to force you."

Misaki clasped her hands together and leaned forward onto the counter a little. Her initial instinct was, of course, to say no on principle. Kamui had dug Card Capital's grave, and if anyone was going to lie in it, it was going to be him. But yet... something was holding her back from saying that. This boy... he radiated so much energy without being obnoxious about it. It was almost mesmerizing how much he put into Vanguard, how earnest he was that they could surely face the three most skilled players of a continent.

It almost reminded her of how she was once before. Before the Accident-- _always capitalized, just as any other disaster._ Before everything else that happened in her life.

She bit her lip as her head filled with these thoughts. Then, she looked into Aichi's eyes, so filled with life.

"...All right," she said, bringing herself back up to full height. "I suppose I can give this a shot."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki prepares for Aichi to awaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> birthday present for CrystalMemoria
> 
> set in an AU where Misaki gets back to school before Aichi wakes up after the Kourin fight in Image 43

Misaki stood over the beside, observing Aichi as he lay there, deep in his slumber. She knew it wouldn't last. She dreaded seeing him wake up under the control of whatever this was. But that was out of her hands, wasn't it?

She looked up at Naoki beside her. "Are you holding up?"

Naoki nodded, enthusiastically. "I ain't the one you need to be worried about, Boss."

"Mmm," Misaki said, leaving out her usual chiding for the nickname for once. "I know I can depend on you."

"Well, thanks for the confidence, but I don't think I can beat him again, without whatever weird powers that thing gave me."

Misaki nodded. "You're going to hold the fort and help the others. I'll face Aichi when he wakes up."

Naoki's eyes widened at that. "What?"

"I faced Kourin fine." Misaki held her deck in her hands, palming the cards with her thumb. "And this is a fight I have to face myself."

"Why's that?"

Misaki looked at Aichi's sleeping face, considering that. "...Because I know him. And he knows me."


End file.
